Dark World Issue 8
Drew I sat there trapped in this damn little office, but when the door opened. An older woman stood in front of me and I saw that everyone was outside. The guy who locked me up was standing at the gate with two other men and a woman. 'You are free.' the woman said. "We are no animals." 'Thank you.' I replied and got up. I ran out the door of the reception and lurked in the bushes. The men and the woman walked inside, and I ran to the gate. I threw it open and all the zombies that came on my path on the way to Cam I pushed off of me. I looked back once and saw the zombies reach the campsite.I smiled and ran into the woods. The farther I ran into the forest,the more crosses I saw. I followed the small crosses on the trees,because I knew that this led to Cam's hut. Along the way I saw a body of a police officer lying on the ground and an unrecognizable corpse that was eaten. Through the trees I saw the hut already and I ran harder. Just when I reached the hut, there jumped a zombie in front of me. I put his jaw up and he tried to bite me, but I slipped trough his legs and was lying beneath the zombie. I crawled under his legs and turned away from the zombie. I got up and the zombie came after me. There was a bang and the zombie fell on the ground. There was a man with a gun standing in front of me. He lowered his weapon and I saw that it was Cam. "Cam,you don't want to know what happened." "What?" "I came at that campsite and some asshole has locked me up there. They took all my stuff away and one of them has released me. " "That must praise you, Drew. They are a group and do everything together. " "Where are the others?" "Owen and Carson are inside. Will is dead. There was a bitch here that trew some zombies on Owen, Carson and Will that distracted them. Will was eaten by those bastards. If I find her again, she's dead. " "But what happened to you?" "She pushed me through a glass case. I'm okay, but Owen is stabbed with a key. His leg was hurt bad, but we could fix it on time. " "I can lead you to the group tomorrow. We can kill them and take their stuff. We can even take their camp. " "That's a good idea, but think of our privacy. Surely we can never sit there without others coming to our group? " 'Oh yeah, you're right. Then we just steal their stuff. " 'Not only that. We also take revenge. " I walked in with Cam and greeted Owen and Carson who sat on the couch. "You're alive man. We really thought you were dead. " Owen told me. "Yes,we had never expected you to return." said Carson. "You don't have much confidence in me, do you? What do you think, that I let them hold me there or even worse murder me? I don' t think so. I have to help my buddies. " 'That's true.' Cam said. "You're going to help us towards these people and we will teach them a lesson. They'll be sorry they ever held you there. " "You should not take it so hard. Some of them are not bad. One of them has liberated me and half the club I did not even know, because they were later at the group than me. " "I do not care. Good or not good, they are going to be punished. " "And then you just go there and kill them all?" "If that would be necessary, yes. " "What are you going to do with them. Why do you think they let me go? " "I'm still doing what i want to do. One person let you go, not the group." "No,they let me go because they don' t want trouble." "And now they get it!." "You're not serious." "Yes I am." There was someone banging on the door. "What?!" screamed Cam questioning. Owen went to the door and opened it. A zombie came in and walked toward Owen, he grabbed a knife from his pocket. He striked the zombie in the head, kicked him out and closed the door again. "See how easy it may sound to us?" asked Cam. "Just leave those people there." "No.They have to pay and whether you like it or not. We will find them without you. " "Good, because I'm not going to help you kill them." "That's good, but then don't count on our help. Since it is now officially too late for that. " I looked at Cam and he looked startled with a menacing look back. 'Cast' ''Main Characters'' *Gary Weeks - Mike Welles* *Debi Hett-Kimsey - Brenda* *Charles Mesure - John Carter* *Rachel Shelley - Darlene Carter* *Juliana Harkavy - Lara* *Cameron Deane Stewart - Nathan* ''Supporting characters'' *Kirk Acevado - Cam Cabrera *Robin Lord Taylor - Drew ''Guest Stars'' * Markus Hester - Owen * Tate Ellington - Carson * Jordan Woods-Robinson - Will (Body Only) *= not appearing +=Flashback Deaths Will (Comfirmed) Trivia * Last Appearance of Will. * The episode title refers to Drew who escaped. * This is the third episode where Mike doesn't appear in. * This is the first episode to not feature any starring role. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the episode. Last Episode / Next EpisodeCategory:Dark World